Dancer
by crayoncrane
Summary: When a dangerous criminal known only as the mute Winter Dark, Twilight and her friends are tasked with reforming her as they did with Discord. When Pinkie Pie decides to be better friends with the mare, her friends start to wonder why Winter did what she had done.
1. Prologue

The night was cold and dark, but the traveling Pegasus hardly cared. Her midnight blue fur and pristine white mane blended into the snowy night, the fields rolling gently. Her breath was visible in the night's chill, the guards behind her shouting and panting to stop. She wouldn't, they all knew it, but she found it humorous that they assumed she was an Earth pony and didn't want the joke to end. Besides, the bag around her neck would probably slip if she flew too soon.

Finally, the young mare's legs ached, and she spread her wings and stopped caring about the bag. She took off with a powerful flap, soaring away and hiding in some of the snow clouds. She watched with baited breath from the clouds, her emerald eyes narrowed. The guards cursed to Celestia, searching for her. There were only three guards, none of which were Pegasi, so she was sure the clouds were her safest bet.

Turning, the Pegasus stared up at the moon, ignoring the guards beneath her. She stretched her wings, which were aching from her starting to fly to fast. She had never been very good at flying without stretching first. Flight school had killed her.

The Pegasus was surprised to find the bag still around her neck. Inside was an egg, a dark black egg with red spots. It was strange, but valuable, especially when it hatched out the rarest bird of all. The Black Phoenix. A bird that, instead of being representing of the sun, reminded ponies more of the moon. Anyone who had their hooves on this egg was destined to be rich, at least until it hatched.

She almost fell through the cloud when the egg cracked in the bag.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a pretty normal day in Ponyville. At least, nothing too strange was going on.

Applejack had trotted into town before the sun came up, ready to sell her freshly picked apples of all hues with Applebloom and Big Mac. Twilight had awoken slightly earlier than usual, considering what time she'd fallen asleep, and immediately began looking through her books with a tired Spike. Pinkie Pie was bouncing around her room, getting ready with the only thought in her mind being whether or not a party would be appreciated today. Rainbow Dash was still slumbering in her house in the clouds. Fluttershy had been woken up by Angel, who complained loudly that he was hungry. Rarity was levitating several rolls of fabric, comparing which was better looking in the light. Everyone was going about their day as usual.

Just after the sun raised, Applejack was surprised to see a pony enter town. She was a mare, a beauty at that, with black fur and a slightly wavy white mane. She walked into town with her head held high, saddlebags on her back and emerald eyes staring straight in front of her. Applejack was surprised when she walked up to her, bowing her head in greeting and throwing a few coins onto the table, just enough for two apples.

Applejack, thrown off by the lack of conversation or spoken greeting, gave her two apples quietly. She only received another bow of the head, before the mare walked away. Apple Bloom and Applejack glanced at each other, both only offering a shrug as the assumed Earth pony walked away.

It was only a while later when Apple Bloom wandered off to talk to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. A moment later, Pinkie Pie bounced past, freezing in mid-air and landing directly beside Applejack.

"Howdy, Sugar Cube, what ahre ya'll doin' 'round here?" Applejack asked, smiling to her friend.

"My tail was twitching, so I was making sure Twilight wasn't in trouble," Pinkie replied. "Has anything fallen on you today?"

"Only silence," the orange mare stated.

Pinkie tilted her head, before giggling and hopping away, waving zealously.

"Welp, I'll see you later, Applejack! Gotta make sure nothing's fallen yet!" she called.

Pinkie Pie, hopping through town, decided to visit Fluttershy. It was a beautiful day, and it had been a while since Pinkie had last visited.

Hopping down the small dirt path, Pinkie froze in mid-air once more. Her eyes fell on a Pegasus, wings spread as a few small creatures surrounded her. Her eyes opened suddenly, cat-like as they gazed fiercely at the Earth pony. Pinkie slowly fell to the ground, surprised when the Pegasus closed her wings mutely, the wings nearly disappearing in her dark coat.

"Hiya!" Pinkie Pie greeted cheerfully.

The Pegasus only stared at her, quiet. Pinkie took a few steps closer, the creatures scampering off.

"What's your name?" Pinkie asked.

Again, the Pegasus only stared. This time, however, she bowed her head in a strange sort of mute greeting.

"Oh! I get it! You're shy!" Pinkie exclaimed, eyes widening.

The Pegasus stiffened visibly, shaking her head quickly. She opened her mouth to explain, only for nothing to come out. Not even a squeak. Her brows creased, her muzzle shutting. Pinkie bounced forward, putting a hoof on the mare's side.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned. "Can't you talk?"

The mare hesitated, before shaking her head sadly. Pinkie offered a smile.

"Don't worry! My friend, Twilight, has tons of spells! She's a Unicorn! She can help, so don't look so down, okay?"

The Pegasus only nodded, allowing Pinkie Pie to lead her back into Ponyville.


	3. Chapter 2

Twilight was busy in her library, searching through her books quickly and creating a big mess for Spike. Said dragon was still tired, but not tired enough to ignore the mess, scooping up all the discarded books. Twilight hardly noticed when the door opened, though she did notice when Pinkie jumped in front of her, smiling and grinning.

"Hiya, Twilight! What are you looking for?" Pinkie asked, wandering back over to the door.

"Princess Celestia sent a letter this morning, telling of a dangerous criminal on the loose," Twilight stated, looking through another book. "She said that the criminal stole an egg of the rarest species of bird, known as the Black Phoenix."

"Really?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes, and the egg was about to hatch, so Princess Celestia wants me to find the criminal before she gets too far."

"What does she look like?"

"She's a Pegasus, I believe," Twilight murmured, levitating the letter over to herself to scan over it once more. "Black coat, white mane, green eyes, her wings almost disappear when they aren't spread. At lest, that's what it says."

"Oh."

Twilight glanced over, surprised by Pinkie's sudden silence. She recoiled, books and letter all falling as her horn faltered. The very Pegasus she'd just described was standing beside Pinkie Pie, looking just as shocked as she felt. Twilight immediately jumped on the mare, trapping her before she could fly away. Her wings snapped up, flapping uselessly.

"Pinkie! Why didn't you tell me?" Twilight exclaimed.

"Tell you what?" Pinkie asked. "Why did you jump on her?"

"She's the criminal!" Twilight replied, even said criminal looking slightly confused that Pinkie hadn't gotten it. "This is obviously Winter Dark!"

"Oh, well I just was wondering if you could help me with a problem," Pinkie said, unconcerned that a dangerous criminal was in the room with her.

"What?" Twilight muttered, glaring at Winter when she flicked her with a wing.

"Winter can't talk," Pinkie stated. "I was wondering if you had any spells to help her so we can have a proper introduction."

Twilight sighed heavily. She allowed Winter up, only to levitate her in magic before she could fly off. Winter glared at her, green eyes harsh.

"Spike, take a letter," Twilight ordered.

Spike hopped up, grabbing a quill and paper, quill poised. Twilight looked hesitant on what to write.

"Tell Princess Celestia that we've found the criminal, and can turn her in soon," the Alicorn sighed.

"Turn her in?" Pinkie Pie repeated, looking at her new friend fretfully. "But, can't we just reform her, like Discord?"

"It's up to Celestia," Twilight stated. "Besides, she isn't exactly a military advantage like Discord was, right?"

"That doesn't change the fact that she's a pony, just like you and me," Pinkie said.

"Fine," Twilight muttered. "Spike, add that Pinkie Pie is willing to reform her."

Winter opened her mouth to argue, but once again looked pained and shut her mouth. Twilight was puzzled.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked Pinkie.

"I told you, she can't talk," Pinkie said, watching as Twilight lowered the Pegasus slightly. "That's why I came to you."

Spike walked over to them to study the Pegasus, having already sent the letter. It was hardly a second later that he belched up another one. Twilight dropped Winter carefully, unfurling the letter. Her eyes instantly narrowed.

"She said we should all try to help Winter understand friendship," she muttered.

Pinkie embraced the Pegasus, cheering.

"That's great! We can have parties, and cake, and punch, and long walks on the beach, and I can introduce you Gummy and Rarity and Rainbow and Applejack- Oh! I just know we'll be best friends!" Pinkie babbled.

Winter didn't look very enthusiastic, sticking her tongue out at a grinning Twilight.


	4. Chapter 3

While Twilight searched through her books, this time for Pinkie Pie to find a "cure" for Winter's seeming muteness, Pinkie Pie and Winter set off. Pinkie, finally noticing Winter's cutie mark, immediately pointed to it. It was two leaves, bending towards a twirled blue line. Winter glanced back, before looking confusedly at Pinkie Pie.

"I was wondering if you could show me what your talent is," Pinkie said. "Since we're friends. I'll show you mine, too!"

Winter glanced back again, before nodding and leading Pinkie to the very edge of Ponyville. She glanced around, making sure Pinkie was the only one there, before unfurling her wings. She stretched a moment, before flapping once and beginning to dance. She raised on her hind-hooves, wings balancing her out as she twirled and dipped. Pinkie was amazed, especially when several small animals began coming towards her, and Pinkie Pie couldn't remember the last time the grass was that long.

Winter paused in her dance, eyes flickering over to Pinkie's mouth agape, and she allowed her wings to flap a few times, finishing her dance with a twirl in the air. Landing softly, she flicked her wings before tucking them back onto her sides, making them practically invisible. Pinkie clapped wildly, cheering and bouncing.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "I didn't know any-pony could dance like that!"

Winter bowed her head, surprised when a large bird perched on her back. Pinkie didn't understand what was wrong with it, until she noticed it's striking resemblance to a phoenix. A black phoenix. Kind of like the Black Phoenix Twilight had mentioned.

"Oh gumdrops! That's the Black Phoenix! It hatched!" Pinkie exclaimed, falling back dramatically. All the animals had scattered with the exception of said phoenix, who stood with a regal nature matched only by the royal princesses themselves. And maybe Rarity.

"We need to tell Twilight," Pinkie said.

Winter shook her head, green eyes pleading. The phoenix looked rather comfortable, cawing to stop Pinkie Pie from leaving. Pinkie only stared as the flaming bird rested on Winter's back. It looked almost at home, a happy gleam in its eyes. Pinkie felt a tug at her heartstrings, and sighed.

"Okay, we'll tell Twilight later," she grumbled. "But, only after I introduce you to the others, okay?"

Winter smiled, following behind her as she led the way to Fluttershy's cottage. Twilight was going to kill her.


End file.
